Wordgirl's Senior Prom
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Tobey and Wordgirl go to their Senior Prom together. Will Wordgirl finally admits she loves Tobey?


Okay story 11 one you readers asked me to make this. I loved the idea so here's story 11 and sorry it's been a while I was very busy and again I own nothing. Now lets gets started.

Becky's Prom night

Narrator: One day in our fair city Becky Botsphered is in her honor class with Tobey and Bob.

Becky: Hey Tobey, I thought of something.

Tobey: {rolls his eyes} What is it? {sarcasm} I really want to know.

Becky: {makes a dirty look at him} Well I was going to tell you that our senor prom was this Friday, but you know what forget it.

Tobey: {shocked} WHAT?…..wait a minute I have an idea I'll cause destruction toward the city once again, but I'll make it a huge army so Wordgirl won't be able to win and when she wants me to shut them down I'll say I won't until she goes with me its fool proof. MWAHAHAHAHA! {everyone stares at him} {ahem.} I mean I'm just going to focus on our biology lesson. {everyone just shrugs and continues to take notes} {phew.} That was close.

Narrator: uh-huh sure that was close alright.

Tobey: Oh zip it. I don't need to hear your nagging. {their teacher turns around}

Teacher: Tobey, Do you have something you would like to say.

Tobey: Uh no.

Teacher: Okay then pay attention.

Tobey: Okay. {teacher turns around} {phew again} {the bell rings} {runs out of the classroom and heads to the car loop} {Becky goes to the car loop as well}

Narrator: Two minutes later….

Tobey: {snaps his fingers} {one of robots appear and it picked up Tobey and he left}

Becky: {heads to her dad's old car} {she sighed and she got in along with Bob}

Bob: {Hey, can I drive this time Becky?}

Becky: Sure

Bob: {What's wrong Becky?}

Becky: Nothing just get in the front and I'll get in back

Bob: {shrugs} {starts the car}

Becky: {opens her notebook and it shows pictures of herself as Wordgirl and Tobey and it shows their fun memories.} {she smiled}

Narrator: Aw! Someone loves Tobey.

Becky: {blushes} I don't love Tobey. I have no idea what your talking about.

Narrator: Oh really? Then what's with the pictures.

Becky: ….{blushes} Oh be quiet.

Narrator: Hey you didn't deny it! You do love him!

Becky: {blushes} Okay maybe I like him as a friend.

Narrator: Then why are you blushing?

Becky: ….Well because….{the car stops and they're at her house} …hold that thought {goes in her house}

Becky's mom: Hi sweetie how was school today?

Becky: It was okay my senor prom is this Friday.

Becky's mom: Oh my baby girl is growing up {hugs her}

Becky: {tires to break free} Mom.

Becky's mom: {lets go of her} Oh sorry so Becky who is taking you?

Becky: Uh I'm not sure actually…{Suddenly the Help Guy shows up}

Help Guy: HELP! TOBEY'S ROBOTS ARE ATTTACKING THE CITY AND… wait is this the police station?

Becky: Next door.

Help Guy: Oh right… now then HELP! {goes to the next house}

Becky: {sigh} Mom I think I left something in the car I'll be right back.

Becky's mom: Okay I'll be right here

Becky: {goes behind a tree in her yard} WORD UP!

Narrator: Meanwhile Tobey is causes chaos in the city.

Tobey: Isn't that kind of obvious?

Narrator: Hmm… I guess your right for once.

Tobey: Why thank you and…..wait what do mean for once?

Narrator: Oh look here comes Wordgirl.

Tobey: Wordgirl. {smiles} {ahem} I mean Wordgirl! Ready for our battle?

Wordgirl: Let me guess you have fifty robots for me to fight?

Tobey: Not even close I have one thousand robots. Did you notice that Author of this story was staling?

Wordgirl: Were you?

Me: Actually yes I wanted Tobey to be able to win this one so you'll go with him to Prom.

Wordgirl: Whose side are you on?

Me: My own of course. {I smile}

Wordgirl: Whatever. Okay then Tobey Your robots are going down.

Tobey: Bring it!

Me: Two hours later….{Narrator butts in}

Narrator: HEY! That's my line!

Me: Fine you can tell the rest of this story, but I will but in at some points.

Narrator: Fine any way two hours later Wordgirl had token down nine hundered of the one thousand robots, but she was to exhausted to continue fighting so she flew to the top of the building and she said.

Wordgirl: Tobey I'm too tired to keep fighting please turn the rest of the robots off.

Tobey: I may consider it if you go to my senor prom.

Wordgirl: Oh fine.

Me, the Narrator and Tobey: {at the same time} YES!

Tobey: {turns off his robots} See you Friday night.

Wordgirl: Oh alright. {flies off while Tobey blows her a kiss and he uses his robot to go home.}

Narrator: Three days later Becky was trying to look for a dress to wear…

Becky: Oh, Why did I procrastinate? I need a dress oh what to wear.

Me: Hey Becky there is a cool thing you can do.

Becky: What?

Me: Just put on any dress then change to Wordgirl.

Becky: What good will that do?

Me: Just trust me.

Becky: Oh alright {grabs a green dress} {screen goes black} {screen goes back to normal} {shows her in the green dress} WORD UP! {flash} {suddenly her super hero outfit turned into a dress}

Me: There you go.

Wordgirl: Thanks.

Me: No problem. Oh you better go get Tobey.

Wordgirl: Thanks for reminding me WORD UP! {flies to Tobey's house}

Narrator: Meanwhile in Tobey's bedroom lair…

Tobey: Oh be quiet! I need to find my neck tie!

Me: Which one?

Tobey: {slaps his face} What color neck tie would you think I wear?

Me: Oh your red one look in your rocking chair.

Tobey: Fine. {looks} There it is I found it! {puts it on}

Me: Now go to your front door Wordgirl should be there any {doorbell interrupts me}

Tobey: Hold that thought someone's at my door {runs to his door}

Me: Look out for the….

Tobey: {falls repeatedly} OW! OW! OW!

Me:…stairs.

Tobey: {gives me a dirty look} Now you tell me.

Me: Sorry.

Tobey: {gets up and dusts himself and adjusts his glasses} Whatever. {opens the door} {shows Wordgirl in her dress} {thoughts} Worgirl looks beautiful {aloud} Ready?

Wordgirl: Uh sure {she picked him up by the hand and they both blushed}

WORD UP! {flies to the high school.}

Narrator: Two minutes later Tobey lets go of Wordgirl's hand and he opened the door for her.

Tobey: Ladies first.

Wordgirl: {blushed} Why thank you Tobey {walks in}

Tobey: {thoughts} She likes me I knew it I caused her to blush maybe if I'm lucky she'll kiss me! {aloud} Your welcome Wordgirl {goes after her}

Me: You shouldn't make my audience excited.

Tobey: What? thought "maybe"

Me: Whatever.

Narrator: I don't know about you, but I'm excited.

Me: I made this a kid story this time.

Narrator: Aw!

Me: Hey! I never said she's wasn't. Any way Tobey and Wordgirl went to the gym and saw everyone dancing. Oh wait Wordgirl can't dance this could be bad…..

Wordgirl: Hey that was when I was ten I'm seventeen now. {starts dancing} {everyone stares at her}

Tobey: Wordgirl… uh… people are staring at you.

Wordgirl: {shocked} Oh {stops} I'm so embarrassed.

Tobey: Here let me help. {puts one of his hands on her shoulder and then he put the other on her waist} Now I'll lead and you just follow my steps okay.

Wordgirl: {stares into his brown eyes and smiled} Uh…. Okay {They dance together} {Suddenly a bright spotlight landed them, but they didn't notice}

Narrator: That is too cute. {cries tears of joy}

Wordgirl: Uh Tobey….

Tobey: Yes? {smiles and has his hopes up}

Wordgirl: I…. think….. You're a great dancer and … uh I'm having a great time.

Tobey: {frowns} Oh… Well thank you… I guess.

Narrator: Two hours of dancing later they stop and then everyone cheers. Then the principal decided to announce the king and queen of this year Senor prom.

Principal: The winners are Tobey Mcalister and Wordgirl. {Tobey and Wordgirl get on the stage and they smiled}

Tobey: Now for my speech {shows a very long piece of paper}

Wordgirl: Tobey I don't people want to hear that long speech you have.

Tobey: {rolls his eyes} Fine I just wanted to say thank you there happy?

Wordgirl: {shrugs} I guess.

Narrator: After their Prom was over Wordgirl and Tobey smiled at each other.

Tobey: Well I hate to ruin this moment, but I better get home. {frowns}

Wordgirl: {frowns also} Oh okay need a lift there?

Tobey: {smiles} That would be nice. {gets picked up by the hand}

Wordgirl: WORD UP!

Narrator: Two minutes they make it to his house.

Wordgirl: Well here we are {sigh} {frowns} Tobey… I have to tell you something.

Tobey: What?

Wordgirl: I…. love…. you.

Tobey: Really?

Wordgirl: Yes, and to prove it….{The screen goes black} {she kissed his lips for five minutes} {Screen goes back to normal}

Narrator and Me: FINALLY!

Tobey: Lets just keep this to our selves okay?

Wordgirl: Okay. {screens goes black again} {Tobey kissed her lips for five minutes} {screen goes back to normal} {she blushed and smiled}

Tobey: Hey, since we're getting along so well will tell me your secret identity?

Wordgirl: Why do you ask?

Tobey: Because I want the real you to like me also.

Wordgirl: Well maybe not tonight this is just happening too fast.

Tobey: I understand….. I guess I'm not ready either. After all I've only waited seven years. {looks at her sadly}

Wordgirl: Well I guess if you wanted to know that bad then alright, but if I show you will you promise not to tell anyone?

Tobey: I promise.

Wordgirl: Okay then….{flash turns to Becky}

Becky: Well?

Tobey: Oh my…. I mean I'm shocked this whole time you were really Becky Botsphered?

Becky: Yes So I guess now you hate me for kissing you huh?

Tobey: Uh no actually I secretly liked you as friends, but now that I know your Wordgirl I still love you.

Becky: Really?

Tobey: Of course {kissed her cheek and she smiled}

Becky: But our love stays secret if Huggy aka Bob and the rest my family found out. They would freak out.

Tobey: Same here if the villains found out. I would never be able to attend another villain's convention again.

Me: Hey a Romeo and Julliet reference

Tobey and Becky: Yeah and we all know how that ended {look at each other and smile}

Becky: Well it's getting late I better go bye Tobey WORD UP! {flies off}

Tobey: Bye Becky I mean Wordgirl {smiles and goes in his house}

Narrator: Later that in Becky's room Becky was looking in her notebook again.

Becky: {sigh} Tobey I'm sorry it took me seven years to say I loved you and to have the courage to show you my secret identity. I loved you then, now, and always. {she closed her notebook and she went to sleep smiling.}

Me: My turn Meanwhile in Tobey's bedroom lair.

Tobey: {slaps his face} It's bad enough that the Narrator says that in your stories I don't need you saying that too.

Me: Sorry Tobes

Tobey:….and don't call me Tobes it's just Tobey. T-o-b-e-y, Tobey.

Me: Sorry again Tobey. Anyway Tobey is on his bed looking at his old scrapbook he made when he was ten.

Tobey: I finally got to kiss the girl of my dreams tonight and it was worth the wait. I also learned her secret identity as my classmate Becky Botsphered it is still a shock to me, but I'll get over it. {shuts his scrap book and puts it on his shelf and gets in his sheets} Wordgirl I have and will always love you and someday we will get married and have a son named Theo.

Me: What if you get a daughter?

Tobey: Then Becky and I will name her Rebecca, but you keep saying in your stories then I'll have a son named Theo.

Me: Oh right

Tobey: Anyway she's the only one I want and she will be mine someday. {goes to sleep smiling}

Me: Well that's it I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for the idea. Tobey X Wordgirl forever.


End file.
